


the witch and his vampire

by moonslover



Series: the prequels, sequels and in betweens [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BE WARY, M/M, Pre Relationship, a little fake dating lol, i spat this out in like 5 hours, they go to a halloween party tgt tho it lasts like five sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonslover/pseuds/moonslover
Summary: hyungwon succumbs to minhyuk's persuasive skills yet again.(or. the one where they celebrate halloween.)





	the witch and his vampire

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: revised this a little bit! 
> 
> set in the same year as “i thought you were really bright” and the last part of “pepero please interact” !
> 
> (will add links to both later)

“Hyungwon,” 

He tries to remain impassive, pretending what Minhyuk says next will not ruin his night. “Yes?” Hyungwon replies, eyes locked onto his phone. 

“What are you going to go as?” Minhyuk asks, in _that_ voice. 

The voice that means trouble. 

As soon as he woke up and checked his phone, Hyungwon groaned at the date. 

The 31st of October, Halloween. 

People in Korea didn’t even celebrate the holiday. Was it a holiday? It didn’t matter though, Hyungwon would not be getting involved with Minhyuk’s unbelievable ideas this time. 

Was what he always said, but somehow he’d always find himself engaging in whatever activity Minhyuk had planned a few hours later. 

However, this time would be different.

They weren’t on break or anything, they've already gotten through dance practice and their vocal lessons. The rest of their afternoon and night was meant to be for relaxing and Hyungwon was overjoyed to hear that. 

It was going so well too, since Minhyuk hadn't even glanced at him during their time together earlier. 

Hyungwon thought he was free. 

It was already five, Halloween would be ending and he's already changed into his comfortable clothes. 

His contacts were even off, Minhyuk knows that's a sign he won't leave the apartment. 

He hums and with faux curiosity replies, "what do you mean? Is there something going on today?" 

Using his phone to cover his face, Hyungwon smirks at his incredible acting. 

"You know what day it is, don't try to fool me, Chae." It's cute how Minhyuk uses his last name when he's trying to sound threatening. 

 

Hyungwon brings his phone down, looks Minhyuk dead in the eyes and shrugs. "Sorry Lee, I really don't." 

The pout that follows tests him, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing. 

Minhyuk gets up from where he's sitting and Hyungwon raises his defences on instinct. They don't need a repeat of the baking failure that occurred a year ago. 

More specifically, they don't need Hyungwon giving in to Minhyuk. 

" _Please_?" The whining has begun but he's immune to it by now - he has to be, otherwise Hyungwon would be dead.

If Hyungwon can't learn to say no, their friendship would be impossibly imbalanced. That wouldn't be very healthy. 

So he stands his ground, ignoring the way Minhyuk's eyes start to beg and he focuses on the painting hanging on the wall. 

It's Minhyuk's, and he proudly showed it off to Hyungwon as soon as he was done. It was neither good nor bad, but he adored it - simply because Minhyuk put a lot effort into it. 

"Sorry Minhyuk, I don't have any intentions of leaving." He smiles, feeling victory approaching. 

Minhyuk whines again and actually drops to his knees. 

Deja Vu. 

Quickly, before the events turn out to mirror the past year's, Hyungwon stands up and walks away. 

Out of sight, out of mind. 

As he's making his successful escape back to his room, he hears feet stomping against the floor and sighs. 

It'd be fine though, nothing can waver Hyungwon now. 

_Victory is ours_ , he sends a message to his very comfortable bed. 

Or not. 

Because the next thing he knows, there are arms around his middle and Minhyuk is seriously hugging him. 

Tight. 

"Please, please, please," he whines, a pitch higher. 

Since when was Minhyuk so persistent? 

Unfortunately for his date with his bed, it's working.

Hyungwon can feel himself giving in, and he sighs internally. 

How weak can you get? 

Minhyuk probably knows his defences are breaking and decides to claim victory. 

The arms around his middle let go, and Hyungwon briefly believes it's over - he's won, but cries when he sees something coming closer. 

It's his fucking head. 

The head - Minhyuk's head, is on his shoulder and his face is incredibly close. 

If Hyungwon turns his own head slightly, their noses would probably touch. 

Stay strong, he warns. 

Hands find their way to Hyungwon’s own, and Minhyuk's holding onto them so softly his heart melts. 

The final blow is when he turns so his cheek is on Hyungwon's shoulder and even from the corner of his eye, he can see how adorable Minhyuk is. 

Sighing, he grabs Minhyuk's hands and spins around, causing him to get off Hyungwon's shoulder. 

"Fine, tell me what's happening tonight." 

Minhyuk beams, and with the setting sun, he's glowing.

As usual.

Nothing's changed, Hyungwon thinks bitterly as he rolls his eyes. 

 

They settle on the sofa and Minhyuk animatedly informs Hyungwon of the Halloween party happening, and how all trainees are invited. 

He's surprised to hear this, going to a party where it's just full of trainees from different companies does sound like fun though. 

Fun for Minhyuk, as Hyungwon remembers how much he detests crowds. 

Making friends is Minhyuk’s thing, not really the perfect night out for Hyungwon. 

And as if his friend can read his mind (of course he can - they're "soulmates", like he always says), Minhyuk speaks up. 

"I know what you're thinking - we're _soulmates_ after all," Hyungwon raises a brow, urging Minhyuk to continue and ignores the way his heart jumps. "Don't worry, if the party gets too much we can always go trick-or-treating!" 

Like he had everything planned - he probably did, Minhyuk pulls out two large bags from God knows where and shows them off. 

"See!" 

Well. That was fine, probably. 

"Right, if there are even people who will give two adults candy. Do Koreans even have candy prepared?" Hyungwon says, skeptical. 

Minhyuk gasps, hand over his heart, dramatic as ever. "Of course! Hyungwon, we're not living in the past, man." 

Man. 

That was such a 'bro' thing to say, Hyungwon actually snorts. 

"Sure. So what are you going to be dressed as? An anime character?" The way Minhyuk's face lights up actually scares Hyungwon. 

It falls just as fast it lit up and he frowns. 

"That's actually a good idea," He groans and Hyungwon is just confused. "I already have a costume ready, so I can't cosplay." 

If they were talking over text, Minhyuk would've definitely sent a sad face. 

"And that costume is...?" 

Minhyuk grins, emotions changing as fast as ever. 

"A witch!" He proudly announces, standing up for added effect. 

A witch. 

That isn't something you'd see everyday. 

Of course not, Hyungwon mentally slaps himself, why the hell would witches be a common occurrence. 

Minhyuk's eyes shine as he stares at him. 

He wants to hear Hyungwon’s opinion. 

"I think that's pretty interesting, I don't know anyone who's ever thought of being a witch before." 

Hyungwon doesn't know a lot of people, actually. 

His eyes haven't stopped shining, and Hyungwon has to look away. 

"So... what will you be going as?" 

Now that he's actually considering the party, Hyungwon answers immediately, without thinking.

"Your boyfriend," 

_Fuck_. 

That was not something he had thought of when Minhyuk asked him that question the first time. Obviously his inner thoughts had to have a go. 

Minhyuk instantly flushes red, like the setting sun and Hyungwon feels his body warm up at the sight.

Fantastic. 

"You..." 

It's the first time Minhyuk's ever been so soft, or maybe there are other times but Hyungwon's mind is filled with his embarrassing comment, he can't really remember so he leans in - trying to catch what Minhyuk says. 

"You can, be my boyfriend..." The sentence has an awkward pause, and the whole atmosphere is fucking awkward.

Hyungwon swears he's heard wrong. 

"Excuse me?" He needs confirmation that they're on the same page. 

Did Lee Minhyuk just ask him out? 

Did he just ask Minhyuk out?

What the fuck is happening. 

Minhyuk jumps, chuckling, "um, only if you want to? Like... a fake boyfriend kind of thing you know? In those dramas..." He trails off, and Hyungwon's hope dissolves. 

A fake boyfriend. 

"Oh," What is he supposed to say, in times where he feels immense disappointment? 

The tension is so thick even a knife wouldn't be enough to cut through it. 

Hyungwon doesn't know where to look, he doesn't want to meet Minhyuk's eyes, but there's no one else he'd rather focus on. 

One of them has to say something, but he doesn't want to take back what he said because it's the truth. He does want to be Minhyuk's boyfriend - not just for a day, _every day_. 

Always the braver and more straight forward one, Minhyuk clears his throat and speaks. "Is there anything else...?"

Anything else?

Hyungwon's mind is spinning, he really wants to shut himself in his room and ignore Minhyuk for the rest of his life. 

But he can't do that. 

"I guess," This time, he thinks his statement through. "I could go as a vampire?" 

The doubt wasn't intentional, it just slipped out because Hyungwon's never been to a Halloween party before. 

Hell, he hasn't even been to a normal party. 

Minhyuk's eyes light up again and the tension slowly fades away. The air doesn't suffocate them anymore and they're back to how they always are. 

"You can be my fake vampire boyfriend!" His hands are moving around excitedly, and Hyungwon pretends the words 'fake boyfriend' don't sting. 

 

According to Minhyuk, the party would start at eight, and they had two hours to get ready. Since he already had his witch costume, Hyungwon wonders where he's going to get his. 

All the stores would probably be out of costumes, and they'd only have shit ones anyway. He's not going to embarrass Minhyuk. 

If Hyungwon's going to do the fake boyfriend thing, he's going to go the full way - since it's always been his dream. 

He can pretend they're really dating and this isn't a one day thing. 

It'll be fine. 

Hyungwon opens his mouth, ready to spill his worries about his lack of costume when Minhyuk places his hand up, stopping him. 

"Fear not, dearest, I already have your vampire costume with me." He looks so smug, it's attractive, honestly. 

Minhyuk's great face aside, Hyungwon's confused. "What do you mean you have my costume prepared? I just told you what I was going as five minutes ago." 

A chuckle, and he wags his finger. One hand on his hip, Minhyuk confidently boasts, "well you see," Hyungwon's not sure what to look at. 

"As your _soulmate_ ," he needs to stop dragging that word out, Hyungwon screams, heart still not used to it. "I knew you were going to choose the classic - and lame, vampire idea." 

The 'lame' was said softer, but he still catches it and playfully glares at Minhyuk, who only laughs. 

"Alright, you win, you can read my mind - where is it?" The faster Hyungwon got ready the less time they'd take and the less anxious he'd be. 

He doesn't know what parties are like and he doesn't want to find out if there are penalties for being late. 

Minhyuk heads towards his room and silently asks Hyungwon to follow. 

Won't that be fun? His room was like a swamp, frankly, and Hyungwon hates going in. Having to concentrate on manoeuvring around random piles of trash isn't the most relaxing experience. 

The room really hasn't changed since he was last inside which was a whole week ago and it looks like there are even more disturbing piles laying around. 

What a pain. 

He can't even nag at Minhyuk since his room is messy too, they're not the cleanest people, being housemates meant walking around and finding dust on the soles of their feet. 

Disgusting. 

The place was in need of a serious clean up, they'd have to get to that soon. 

Back to the room. 

Minhyuk's in his closet - searching for what Hyungwon assumes, to be their costumes. 

If he somehow lost their outfit, Hyungwon won't even be mad. It just means they won’t have to go the stupid Halloween party and they can stay home. 

Although, thinking about it now, it's not that bad of an idea. 

Since he's going as Minhyuk's "fake vampire boyfriend" it just means he'll get the chance to do couple-y things with him. 

How could he pass up on a (clearly) once in a lifetime opportunity? 

The bed is the only clean place in the entire room and Hyungwon makes it his shelter as he waits for Minhyuk to get out of the closet.

(No pun intended.) 

"Here!" Minhyuk finally pops his head back out and shows off two extremely complicated outfits. 

They're not actually complicated per se, they just look like a lot of work. 

Hyungwon manages to identify his own quickly though - it's the one with the white button up and leather pants. 

The shirt is not as simple as he would've liked it to be as it has gold buttons, and gold around the collar. 

It looks fucking expensive, and Hyungwon's a little scared to check his bank account's balance. 

The pants are, thankfully, as normal as leather pants can get. He can already guess which pair of shoes Minhyuk will make him wear. 

Overall, the outfit is plain, minus the gold linings. This can't be it. 

Hyungwon waves at his 'costume' and raises an eyebrow. "Are you certain this is all I have?" 

Minhyuk sets the outfit next to him on the bed and snorts. 

"Obviously not, Hyungwon, aren't you supposed to be smarter than me?" The cocky grin he gives is annoying.

When they hold hands later (they're going to hold hands), Hyungwon will make sure to squeeze his beloved's hand hard. 

Minhyuk turns around, grabbing an additional piece and of course, how could he have forgotten?

The cape, added for dramatic effect. 

There are probably fangs hiding around in the trash dump too and oh boy, if he thought the pants were going to be uncomfortable, Hyungwon was clearly in for a night of relaxation alright. 

Honestly, his outfit is perfect, despite how underwhelming it is but that's just how he likes it. 

What he’s really curious about is Minhyuk's outfit. 

It was the one that looked complicated, there are so many layers to it, how long has he had this planned anyway? 

"Now take your outfit and go get changed, come back only when you're done." What. 

Hyungwon didn't even get the chance to ask about Minhyuk's outfit. 

Oh well, he'll get to see him in it later, he shrugs the curiosity off and heads to his own room. 

 

The shirt is easy to put on and as expected, Hyungwon takes five whole minutes to squeeze his legs into the damn pants. 

He takes a look at the cape and decides he'll put it on later. First, he'd go back and hopefully get a peek at Minhyuk's costume. 

Knocking on the door, because Hyungwon is polite, he opens it when there's no response a second after. 

Once he steps in, he's greeted by a scream. 

"Minhyuk - stop screaming, it's me." The urge to laugh is a lot, because Minhyuk is ridiculously over the top and he's even shielding his chest. 

At least he has pants on. 

They're odd. 

Both in black and white, the right leg has vertical stripes while the other has horizontal stripes. They're also made of leather, he observes, noticing the way they hug Minhyuk's slender legs. 

Despite how weird it is, it's nice.

Minhyuk huffs, "usually you open the door after the person inside tells you to." Hyungwon can tell there's no real bite to it so he smiles, amused.

And then he puts on the shirt he's holding and Hyungwon's heart briefly stops.

The shirt's neckline is so low, Minhyuk's collarbones are out and this is so bad for his heart. The sleeves also reach up to his elbows and it's definitely giving him heart problems. 

There are laces at the neckline, and he finally recalls the shirt's name. 

It's a lace up shirt, or something. What Hyungwon does know for sure is that he's going to die. 

"What exactly are you wearing?" Because it doesn't seem very witch like, and because he needs to fucking calm down. 

Minhyuk's outfit combination looks more like a fashion disaster than anything, truthfully. 

His eyebrows narrow, for a second and Hyungwon puts both of his hands up - indicating that _alright, he'll be patient_. 

At the very least, he’s thankful Minhyuk chose to pick his own clothes and put them together instead of opting for a cheap costume from a store. 

Those always provided weird sexy outfits that would knock Hyungwon out instantly if Minhyuk put them on. 

His heart speeds up at the thought of Minhyuk in a stupid sexy witch outfit and he groans. 

Out loud. 

Minhyuk, who somehow ended up in front of the mirror, eyes him through the reflection and proceeds to continue with whatever he was doing. 

Distracted by his own thoughts, Hyungwon hadn't even realized Minhyuk was doing something.

And then he saw the makeup palette in his left hand and Hyungwon had to bite his lips to stop himself from yelling. 

Makeup? Where the fuck did he learn to do that? 

He simply watches in awe, as Minhyuk put a bunch of products onto his face and willes his heart to just stop racing already. 

After he turns around, seeking approval, everything goes on auto pilot for Hyungwon. 

 

It appeared that wherever Minhyuk learnt to do makeup from, he was definitely a fast learner. 

Hyungwon stares at his reflection, surprised at how hot he actually looks. 

The makeup really added to the whole immortal effect. 

With fangs finally on, as well as the cape that felt way too good to be from the value store, he's ready. 

Turns out Minhyuk had a cape too, just not as long as his. It was half the size and with the witch hat (which he pulled out from an unknown place) on, he was finally starting to look like one. 

He even had a belt, which stored glass bottles filled with different drinks, in case either of them got thirsty. 

(Hyungwon wasn’t really sure if they were drinkable.)

Standing next to Minhyuk, who’s now holding a broom, Hyungwon feels underdressed. Should've he asked for some fake blood, to make his costume more believable? 

"Hey, don't you think my costume seems a little half assed?" Tired of talking to himself, Hyungwon turns to Minhyuk for validation. 

The witch hums, figuring a way to make his costume look better. 

Snapping his fingers, Minhyuk brings Hyungwon back to the mirror, and grabs some hair gel. 

As soothing fingers run through his hair, he admires the way Minhyuk's makeup adds to his beauty. 

"Like this, maybe?' Hyungwon snaps out of his trance and faces the mirror. 

Oh. 

It's slicked back now, with a 7:3 part and he does fit the role of a vampire better. 

He nods, too shocked by how handsome he is to reply, and Minhyuk pushes Hyungwon to the entrance. 

"Finally," Minhyuk sets the two large sacks down and pulls out his shoes. 

Hyungwon chokes, and his foot misses the opening of his combat boot. 

They're thigh high boots. 

Why the fuck is Minhyuk so _extra_ , Hyungwon thinks, sighing another time. 

 

The house where the party is hosted at is just a walk away, so they take their time, watching the sun set and change colours. 

Hyungwon swears everybody who walks past them thinks they're freaks and at least he convinced Minhyuk to leave the broom at home. 

("But it's part of the witch aesthetic!" 

"No, you're gonna accidentally hit someone - or even worse, me." 

"What am I supposed to hold then?"

"My hand.") 

Remembering the conversation makes his face heat up and he can't believe he said that. 

They were both red as Hyungwon's fake contacts and neither of them spoke until the sky turned into various colours. 

The party can be heard before the house comes into view and he cringes.

"Come on, it's your first ever party!" Minhyuk shouts while running full speed towards the building and Hyungwon sighs. 

He can’t even walk without accidentally tripping on his cape, how did Minhyuk run in those boots? 

When Hyungwon catches up to him, he awkwardly watches as somebody dressed as a minion talks to Minhyuk. Their hand dangerously hanging about, causing him to narrow his eyes. 

Walking over with a confident stride, he stares the yellow and blue person down, putting his height to good use. 

"Hey _honey_ , let's go in." Hyungwon wraps an arm around Minhyuk's waist, bringing him closer to his side. "Sorry about that," he all but scoffs as they walk away, leaving the minion in the driveway. 

Walking in, his arm falters, and he almost lets go before Minhyuk stops him. " _Honey_ , you should do a better job at being my fake boyfriend." He was smirking again. 

They walk around, Minhyuk introducing himself to other trainees and Hyungwon stands by his side the whole time, nodding when he’s introduced as "Minhyuk's boyfriend". 

It feels good, being known as such, so he lets the happiness sink in while he can. 

Thirty minutes later, they were dancing. 

As soon as Big Bang's song played, both of them hurried to perform and laughed as others cheered them on. 

Soon, a crowd gathered and they continued dancing to every song that played - having practiced a wide variety of dances at the academy. 

There were whispers of 'the witch and his vampire', 'dancing kings' and 'two boyfriends' circulating, adding to the attention. 

When they grew tired, they retreated to the kitchen in search for food, eating everything that was edible. 

With their stomachs filled, they searched for a place to sit and relax, since Hyungwon was losing energy. 

Eventually, people started flocking to them again, this time asking questions about their relationship and whether they were single. 

All sorts of personal questions that Hyungwon desperately tried to ignore, but couldn't. 

Not with the way Minhyuk looked just as uncomfortable. 

So he took off, his 'boyfriend' in tow, holding tightly onto his hand. 

 

They run out of the house, laughter so loud it rivalled the music playing and they ran and ran until they couldn't see the house anymore. 

Somehow, they end up at a park and Minhyuk pulls Hyungwon towards the swings. 

That’s when he notices the way their hands are still connected. 

He loosens his grip, figuring it’s about time to stop.

But Minhyuk holds Hyungwon's hand tighter, whispering, "don't let go," and how can he say no to that? 

Nobody speaks as Hyungwon stands in front of Minhyuk who simply plays with his hands and it isnt’t exactly an awkward silence. 

Not like the one from earlier. 

This time he feels at peace and he never wants this moment to end. 

Because it feels like they’re dating and Hyungwon wants to savour that. 

Minhyuk stops his movements and his heart stops too, thinking this is it. 

And since he's Minhyuk, he surprises Hyungwon. 

"Shall we go trick-or-treating now?" Despite the fact that it’s completely dark outside, he still manages to shine so bright and it’s _blinding_. 

Hyungwon interlaces their hands back together, which had come loose from Minhyuk’s fiddling, and pulls him to his feet. 

"Sure, let's go." The longer he prolongs this, the longer he gets to stay Minhyuk's boyfriend. 

(The longer he gets to hold his hand.)

They walk hand in hand, knocking on people's doors and felt glee when people humoured them with candy. 

The moon had come out to join them too, after a while, and Minhyuk pointed at it, delight evident on his face and Hyungwon found himself smiling. 

_You're cute_ , he wanted to say. 

There was another phrase Hyungwon felt like letting out, but found himself stopping every time he had the urge. 

Maybe next time. 

 

Despite having drank only water and non alcoholic beverages at the party, they walk back to their apartment as if they’re drunk, swaying from side to side. 

They tumble into their apartment - home, laughing again, this time at their clumsiness. 

(Also at how Hyungwon didn't notice his bag was being held the wrong way and only realized when half his candy was gone.) 

Minhyuk won’t stop giggling and even though they walked around so much, their hands are still together. 

It felt like neither of them wanted to let go. 

However, their shoes can’t come off without two hands, so they examine their interlocked hands.

"I guess..." He started it, so it was only right if he ended it. "The fake boyfriend thing is over?" 

His statement comes out more hesitant than he would've liked and Hyungwon hopes Minhyuk won't be able to hear the sadness in his voice. 

"You sound upset," 

He can only chuckle, though it sounds more empty than hearty. 

Minhyuk is concerned, his face scrunched up with worry and Hyungwon feels his heart tug painfully in his chest. 

He squeezes their hands, trying his best to look convincing. "It was more fun than I expected, thanks for inviting me." 

Their hands remain the same and Hyungwon can’t bare to face Minhyuk. 

"Thanks for playing along..." Ouch. 

They were still at the entrance, shoes still on but neither of them moved. 

"We should..." 

"Yeah..." 

It was stupid, how much he felt like crying. This wasn't anything new, they were always close and skin ship shouldn't have been a big deal. 

Yet it is. 

Hyungwon loves him. 

And he can't pretend like he doesn't anymore. 

Taking a deep breath, he finally meets Minhyuk's gaze. 

"Actually..." Exhale. 

"I like you." 

About twenty different emotions flash on his face - varying from shock, confusion and lastly, happiness. 

He was smiling. 

All teeth, joy etched onto his face like Minhyuk just got told he was to debut in a week and Hyungwon felt _relief_. 

His shoulders relax, but his grip on the other's hand tightens and with a newfound surge of confidence, he closes the distance between them. 

Their foreheads were touching and it wasn’t the most romantic time but Hyungwon has to do it now, he’s been waiting for too long. 

With his other arm, he wraps it around Minhyuk’s waist again, pressing them closer together. 

“Can I…” The confidence from earlier promptly disappears, and he panics. 

Clearing his throat, Hyungwon tries again, blushing at Minhyuk’s fond smile. “Can I… k-kiss you…?” 

 

He grinned from ear to ear, and replied, amusement dripping from his words. “Sure, _honey_.” 

There were no fireworks, no sparks, nothing that appeared in Minhyuk’s romance manga but it felt amazing all the same. 

Hyungwon finds himself smiling against Minhyuk’s lips, causing the latter to do the same. They giggle, hands never once separating. 

“By the way… what happened to your fangs?” 

Oh. He hadn’t even noticed.

Minhyuk’s free hand moves to Hyungwon’s mouth poking his lips and he snorts. “Guess they fell off when we were dancing?” 

He nods, not really paying attention despite being the who asked and Hyungwon takes the chance to bring their interlocked hands up to his lips and presses a kiss onto Minhyuk’s hand. 

Stealing his idea, Minhyuk does the same, smile never leaving his face. 

“You know…” 

“Yeah?” Hyungwon mumbles against Minhyuk’s forehead where he’s pressing chaste kisses. 

“I like you too.” 

 

Hyungwon finds himself smiling throughout their next few kisses and he loves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! happie halloween :-)


End file.
